1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a portable electronic device, and in particular to a portable electronic device having a cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional portable electronic device 10 comprises a base 11 and a cover 12. The cover 12 is pivoted to the base 11 via the connecting element 13. Users prefer portable electronic devices to be small. A small electronic device is convenient to carry and hand-held portable electronic devices are the most convenient. Referring to FIG. 1, when using portable electronic device 10, the cover 12 is opened (the cover 12 opens along an arrow A) to increase the usable volume of the portable electronic device 10. Thus, when the cover 12 is open, the portable electronic device 10 is no longer convenient for use in a user's palm.